Fall Into Me
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: A fluffly KK story. The song is by Emerson Drive.


A/N: My second fic today. I don't know why I'm posting these, is going to be down  
for the next two days. 

Twy: Cuz if ya don't you're gonna lose your mind. Again.

CA: True. And I might not be able to get on the computer. Which sucks.

Twy: So how are you going to survive without...?

CA: Simple. Go to MEDIAMINER. They allow NC-17 fics!

Twy: _fantasizing_ Sesshou-maru...

CA: _slaps Twy_ Wake up! We got a fic to write.

Twy: Who's in it?

CA: Kags and Kouga.

Twy: And the song?

CA: "Fall Into Me" by Emerson Drive.

Twy: Well then, let's get started!

****

SANITIZED: LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED. THIS IS THE FFNET APPROVED, SANITARY, MADE-FOR-KIDDIES VERSION. TO VIEW THE ORIGINAL, GO TO MY SITE AND VENTURE UNDER "THE WORKS" AND THE APPROPRIATE SHOW.

* * *

_MISSING WORDS_

Kouga watched the camp from a safe distance. He'd approach Kagome after she would  
leave for the hot spring, but before she got in. He needed to talk to her about some things.  
They had been doing this a while-- she would leave to take a bath, and he would meet her  
before and they would talk for a little while. He had to be careful-- he didn't want the  
mutt to catch his scent on the air or on her.

_MISSING WORDS_

Kagome would tell him repeatedly that she couldn't do it anymore. Inu-yasha had hurt  
her, though not intentionally since he didn't know of her feelings, and she just couldn't do  
it anymore. Apparently a boy on her side of time had dumped her as well. Hojo or  
something. She had found a sort of confidant in him, as hard as it may have seemed. He  
had kept telling her that he wouldn't do that to her, that he wouldn't hurt her. But she  
couldn't believe that any more. No offense to him, but her answer remained no. It was  
driving him insane.

_MISSING WORDS_

Kouga saw her gather her things and leave. Good, he thought, she was heading down  
wind from the others. He jumped out of the tree he was in and sped off to met her in his  
usually tornado-like fashion. He got their first, of course, and waited for her to show. He  
spent the time thinking about her. He was head over heels for her, but it appeared that she  
didn't know just how much he did love her. He wanted to show her, but how could he  
without ending up slapped or kicked somewhere painful? He wondered.

_MISSING WORDS_

When Kagome showed he shook his head to clear himself of his thoughts. He smiled and  
leaned against a tree as she sat down on a large rock nearby. She seemed even more  
saddened that usual, and he wondered if it had anything to do with the mutt.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She shrugged. "C'mon, tell me."

"Last night I couldn't sleep, so I got up and walked around the camp some. When I  
walked by Inu-yasha, I heard him muttering in his sleep. He kept saying 'Kikyou' over  
and over, and by the sounds he was making, I don't think she was dragging him to hell."  
Kagome began tearing up. Kouga desparately wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't  
chance his scent getting on her.

"Kagome..." he began, unsure of just what to say. She wiped the tears away and put a  
strong face.

"It's okay, Kouga, I'm over him. Really."

"Not if your crying over him," he replied. She stared at the ground. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. I don't love him anymore, that much is true, but it still hurts." She  
sighed. Kouga thought of what to do.

_MISSING WORDS_

"Kagome, I know I've asked you before repeatedly, but I'll ask again: will you be with  
me? I won't hurt you, I've told you that, and I'll swear to that on my very being if I have  
to."

"Kouga... I know that, but I don't know if I can take that leap of faith unless I know  
someone will catch me."

"Catch you? Kagome, I'll never let go of you. I don't think you understand," he said.

"Then make me understand," she snapped back. She regretted it instantly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

_MISSING WORDS_

Kouga knew he had to do something. Making up his mind, he walked over and sat down  
beside her. He waved off her protests. "I don't care what the mutt finds out," he said  
stubbornly. "You want me to make you understand? Fine. Kagome, I love you. You're  
not some shard detector to me. I don't even care about them anymore. All I care about it  
you, and I will do anything you ask of me to prove it."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want me to do," he answered.

_MISSING WORDS_

"Kouga, don't do this. I can't! All I ever get is hurt, and although I know you wouldn't do  
it on purpose, I'm just so afraid that's what will happen. I've gotten rejected too many  
times," she said, her eyes tearing up again. Kouga did something that surprised them  
both-- he hugged her. She leaned into him, crying. "I can't..."

_MISSING WORDS_

"Kagome, look at me," he said. She looked up, her eyes red from crying. He wiped away  
the newly formed tears and held her face up. "I will never hurt you. I would rather die by  
the mutt's hands than to ever even daring to think about that. Please believe me."

"I want to, I just don't know if I can."

"Kagome..." He trailed off and brought her face up to his. Barely apart, he poured his  
heart out into his eyes, letting her see. She seemed surprised, but it didn't compare to his  
when she kissed him.

_MISSING WORDS_

"Kouga... Will you catch me?"

"Kagome, don't worry about that. The only falling you'll be doing is in love," he said,  
smiling. She smiled back at him and the last few tears vanished. They returned to each  
other, not caring about who saw them or what they thought. They were together now, and  
that's all that really mattered to either of them.

_MISSING WORDS_

* * *

CA: Another WAFF fic. I did two, one for K/K fans and the other is for I/K fans, so I  
should be getting some pretty decent reviews. _hint hint_

Twy: Oh, you are shameless.

CA: I know.


End file.
